The Wedding Script
by SinSong
Summary: This is AN ACTUAL CONVERSATION. READ AT OWN RISK. PLEASE DON'T REPORT FOR AT LEAST A WEEK I WANT CERTAIN PEOPLE TO BE ABLE TO READ THIS. THANK YOU. T FOR LANGUAGE.


**Okay, so this the copy-paste of a skype convo/ skype call. THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED. I DID NOT WRITE THIS. I KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT THIS SITE IS FOR. I NEEDED SOMEWHERE THAT DIDN'T TELL ME I HAD TOO MANY WORDS.**

**Anyway, I'm SinSong in this. As you'll see I go batshit insane. = =; I'm always like that really. Read it if you want, nothing in there is private, I just an extremely dirty mouth. And try to hold off on reporting this for at least a week, if you please? I wanna make sure everyone gets a chance to read it. Thank you~.**

**P.S: See the stuff in bold? That was added just now. Some things wouldn't be understandable if I didn't do that. Thanks again.**

**P.S.S: To the people who are waiting for the final chapter Smex? I swear ta God, it's on the way. It'll be here by Christmas, I PROMISE. **

* * *

[10:07:00 PM] *** Duckie added SinSong ***

[10:07:03 PM] Duckie: o uo

[10:07:05 PM] Duckie: there you go apanda

[10:07:15 PM] SinSong: Baka Baka?

[10:07:16 PM] SinSong: BAKA

[10:07:20 PM] SinSong: BAKA BAKA

[10:07:24 PM] SinSong: BAK BAKA BAKA

[10:07:37 PM] SinSong: I'm incorrigble!

[10:07:52 PM] Tyler aka Panda: big word

[10:08:11 PM] SinSong: that i misspelled

[10:08:13 PM] SinSong: DAMN YOU DUCKIE

[10:08:16 PM] Kyoko: SinSong~

[10:08:23 PM] SinSong: incorrigible*

[10:08:31 PM] SinSong: left out that third "i"

[10:08:34 PM] Tyler aka Panda: still don't comply

[10:08:50 PM] SinSong: ... i have no idea

[10:08:59 PM] tkpisawesome: o uo

[10:09:00 PM] tkpisawesome: lol.

[10:09:01 PM] JuJu (Ivy): yo~

[10:09:09 PM] tkpisawesome: -waves to Ivy-

[10:09:14 PM] SinSong: Ivy

[10:09:16 PM] JuJu (Ivy): -waves back-

[10:09:23 PM] Kyoko: Ivy~

[10:09:30 PM] SinSong: i enjoy how most of these people are offline

[10:09:50 PM] Sen (Shizu): ...should we have a diff room...?

[10:09:55 PM] JuJu (Ivy): Kyokooo

[10:09:57 PM] Chi (Kanra): Yeah

[10:10:00 PM] SinSong: KANRA~

[10:10:03 PM] SinSong: 3

[10:10:09 PM] JuJu (Ivy): sinsongg

[10:10:19 PM] SinSong: Baka Baka~

[10:10:25 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: I AM THE GREATEST PERSON IN THE WORLD

[10:10:31 PM] Chi (Kanra): Hey, Song~ 3

[10:10:35 PM] falabaloo: SHUT UP AKUMA

[10:10:41 PM] falabaloo: -shuts Akuma up-

[10:10:43 PM] Chi (Kanra): LOL

[10:10:47 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: ITS BEAUTIFUL AND U KNOW IT

[10:10:49 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: -saves-

[10:11:01 PM | Removed 10:11:16 PM] falabaloo: This message has been removed.

[10:11:19 PM] Kyoko: What...?

[10:11:20 PM] Kyoko: xDD

[10:11:28 PM] falabaloo: Nothing!

[10:11:29 PM] *** SinSong sent ,... ***

[10:11:31 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: WUTDIDYOUSAY

[10:11:40 PM] falabaloo: NVM IT'S GONE NOW

[10:11:40 PM] SinSong: AKUMA~

[10:11:49 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: -clicks-

[10:11:57 PM] Newtype: o.o

[10:11:58 PM] SinSong: EVERYONE should click on this

[10:12:02 PM] Talen (TKP-): o uo

[10:12:04 PM] Kururu: It didn't work?

[10:12:05 PM] Tyler aka Panda: sending failed

[10:12:07 PM] Talen (TKP-): ?

[10:12:12 PM] SinSong: try again kids~

[10:12:18 PM] SinSong: PERSEVERE~

[10:12:20 PM] Duckie: gah

[10:12:22 PM] Duckie: too many chats

[10:12:25 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: sin. just letting you know, since i am on my brother's laptop, that is his new wallpaper

[10:12:26 PM] Kyoko: Oh lol I remember this pic

[10:12:30 PM] SinSong: YES

[10:12:35 PM] Kururu: What was it!

[10:12:38 PM] Kururu: Resend!

[10:12:40 PM] SinSong: DOWNLOAD IT

[10:12:43 PM] Kururu: I CAN'T

[10:12:47 PM] Sen (Shizu): ...

[10:12:50 PM] *** SinSong sent ,... ***

[10:12:54 PM] SinSong: FINE

[10:12:57 PM] SinSong: .

[10:12:58 PM] Tyler aka Panda: failed

[10:13:01 PM] Kururu: Still can't..

[10:13:05 PM] Kyoko: Weird...how I got it

[10:13:09 PM] SinSong: fuckin kids, makin me fuckin upload fuckin twice

[10:13:13 PM] SinSong: WELL SORRY

[10:13:14 PM] JuJu (Ivy): oh my...

[10:13:18 PM] SinSong: s'not my problem

[10:13:19 PM] SinSong: SNOT

[10:13:19 PM] Talen (TKP-): ...

[10:13:20 PM] Kyoko: Give it to them...privately

[10:13:20 PM] SinSong: lol

[10:13:23 PM] JuJu (Ivy): I saw it

[10:13:24 PM] SinSong: =w=

[10:13:27 PM] JuJu (Ivy): .

[10:13:29 PM] SinSong: YOU LIKED IT IVY

[10:13:30 PM] Kyoko: xD

[10:13:32 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: pfff

[10:13:54 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: ...

[10:13:54 PM] SinSong: I've never enjoyed the sport of football than at that moment

[10:14:00 PM] SinSong: for spawing such beautiful men~

[10:14:03 PM] JuJu (Ivy): -nods-

[10:14:06 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: the footballis in the way of my happiness...damnit

[10:14:10 PM] SinSong: DAMMIT

[10:14:16 PM] Kyoko: xDD

[10:14:18 PM] SinSong: i COULD find some nudey pics

[10:14:27 PM] SinSong: but im not so sure they're...

[10:14:30 PM] SinSong: CLASSROOM

[10:14:34 PM] SinSong: appropriate...

[10:14:39 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: please dont..ill be tempted to download em, and then my bro will yell at me.

[10:14:49 PM] SinSong: *evil grin*

[10:14:51 PM] Newtype: lol

[10:14:53 PM] SinSong: is that sooooo~...

[10:15:20 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: i already put his laptop through hell with all of duckie's yaoi links...

[10:15:21 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: .

[10:15:34 PM] SinSong: that laptop will never be the same

[10:15:38 PM] SinSong: it can never get married

[10:15:44 PM] SinSong: never go home...

[10:15:48 PM] SinSong: that laptop?

[10:15:53 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: well shucks..

[10:15:54 PM] SinSong: is Zelda Fitzgerald.

[10:16:00 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: KYAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

[10:16:11 PM] SinSong: =w=b

[10:16:18 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: im hungry

[10:16:30 PM] SinSong: didnt you go to get food a while go?

[10:16:34 PM] SinSong: fatass whorebitch

[10:16:55 PM | Removed 10:18:00 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: This message has been removed.

[10:17:00 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: IM NOT FAT

[10:17:02 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: ;_;

[10:17:04 PM] SinSong: = =

[10:17:07 PM] Kururu: AKUMA NO

[10:17:07 PM] Duckie: im lost

[10:17:10 PM] SinSong: so now you have ADD

[10:17:10 PM] Kururu: DELETE THAT

[10:17:13 PM] Kururu: -dies-

[10:17:53 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: i eill~

[10:18:10 PM] Kururu: -sighs in relief-

[10:18:15 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: leftover pizza...delish

[10:18:19 PM] Kururu: NONE OF YOU SAW THAT

[10:18:20 PM] Kururu: OKAY!

[10:18:24 PM] SinSong: saw what?

[10:18:25 PM] Newtype: Saw what?

[10:18:27 PM] Kyoko: Ok well...

[10:18:29 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: exactly

[10:18:33 PM] Kururu: Exactly.

[10:18:36 PM] SinSong: what?

[10:18:37 PM] Tyler aka Panda: give me pizza?

[10:18:40 PM] SinSong: what the HELL just happened

[10:18:42 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: PIZZA

[10:18:45 PM] Kyoko: I'll be lurking for awhile then till the wedding happens

[10:18:52 PM] Newtype: *Missed something while watching Beck* .

[10:18:52 PM] SinSong: Akuma, as your perv in crime, I demand you tell me

[10:19:07 PM] *** SinSong sent ,... ***

[10:19:13 PM] SinSong: PFFFF

[10:19:16 PM] SinSong: WHOOPS

[10:19:16 PM] Kururu: What is that

[10:19:17 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: sin, my dear partner in perversion, it was nothing-WTF IS THAT LINK

[10:19:20 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: KYAHAHHAHAHHAA

[10:19:21 PM] Kururu: XD

[10:19:22 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: XDDDD

[10:19:26 PM] SinSong: FORGOT TO EDIT THE TITLE

[10:19:30 PM] Kururu: I don't even...

[10:19:32 PM] Duckie: -does not want to know-

[10:19:34 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

[10:19:36 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: -clicks-

[10:19:37 PM] Kururu: WHY ARE YOU AT MY WEDDING?

[10:19:41 PM] Chi (Kanra): xD;;

[10:19:41 PM] Kururu: LMAO

[10:19:41 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: KYAHHAHA

[10:19:44 PM] SinSong: ALRIGHT HOLD ON

[10:19:47 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: -stares-...disappoint

[10:19:51 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: ive thought up worse

[10:19:54 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: .

[10:20:30 PM] SinSong: it wasnt SUPPOSED to be dirty

[10:20:30 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: ...

[10:20:40 PM] Newtype: Ok, seriously

[10:20:40 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: WELL THEN I LOVE IT~ 3

[10:20:43 PM] SinSong: cuz you had the whole "nO NUDITY, IM ON MY BROS LAPPY*

[10:20:48 PM] SinSong: ..

[10:20:51 PM] SinSong: .*

[10:20:51 PM] Newtype: WHERE IS THIS WEDDING HAPPENING?

[10:20:55 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: meh..ive found worse on here

[10:21:02 PM] Kururu: Heere

[10:21:04 PM] SinSong: WELL THEN

[10:21:07 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: WHEN THE DUMBFUCK GROOM GETS HERE

[10:21:15 PM] SinSong: I FEEL NO OBLIGATION TO HONOR THAT RULE 3

[10:21:16 PM] Kururu: -.-

[10:21:24 PM] Sen (Shizu): ...

[10:21:25 PM] JuJu (Ivy): he's already right?here

[10:21:26 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: sin...i wont click ur links...

[10:21:26 PM] Sen (Shizu): I'M RIGHT HERE

[10:21:34 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: OH HELLO DUMBFUCK GROOM~

[10:21:35 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: 3

[10:21:35 PM] Sen (Shizu): I WAS HERE THE ENTIRE TIME

[10:21:45 PM] Sen (Shizu): HELLO DUMBFUCK AKUMA /3

[10:21:45 PM] Newtype: lol

[10:21:49 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: O UO

[10:21:54 PM] Sen (Shizu): XD

[10:21:55 PM] Chi (Kanra): xDDD;;

[10:21:56 PM] Kururu: XD

[10:22:02 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: -changes into pretty maid of honor dress-

[10:22:03 PM] Chi (Kanra): -pats brother-in-law's head-

[10:22:03 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: 3

[10:22:04 PM] Newtype: Akuma just got pwned by Sen?

[10:22:13 PM] Chi (Kanra): lol

[10:22:17 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: its not a pwn if someone repeats what you said

[10:22:18 PM] Duckie: guys i have to get off skype or something cuz im lagging big time

[10:22:24 PM] Kyoko: Awww D:

[10:22:24 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: duckie.

[10:22:25 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: u lie

[10:22:34 PM] Newtype: Get off Dollars chat?

[10:22:39 PM] Kururu: Duckie!

[10:22:42 PM] Duckie: but the wedding?

[10:22:46 PM] Newtype: Is here

[10:22:49 PM] Kururu: The wedding is on skype

[10:22:50 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: the wedding is on skype

[10:22:51 PM] Kyoko: It's here xDD

[10:22:52 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: idiot

[10:22:52 PM] Duckie: oh

[10:22:56 PM] Akuma Ketsueki:

[10:22:57 PM] Duckie: NO ONE TOLD ME

[10:22:57 PM] *** SinSong sent Most definitely NOT a hot guy..jpg,... ***

[10:22:59 PM] Newtype: Learn2read

[10:23:03 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: sin..i not click

[10:23:09 PM] SinSong: click

[10:23:10 PM] SinSong: DO IT

[10:23:15 PM] Akuma Ketsueki:

[10:23:20 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: -clicks-

[10:23:29 PM] SinSong: *smirk of satisfaction*

[10:23:32 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: ...-licks screen-

[10:23:34 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: 333333333333

[10:23:38 PM] SinSong: right, riiight

[10:23:38 PM] Kururu: ...

[10:23:49 PM] SinSong: i wouldnt mind that on a cracker~

[10:24:10 PM] SinSong: lets see what else I can find~

[10:24:14 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: i wouldnt mind having sexual intercourse with that

[10:24:17 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: simply pu

[10:24:18 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: *put

[10:24:19 PM] Kururu: ...

[10:24:24 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: ANYWAY

[10:24:38 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: -smoothes out dress-

[10:24:49 PM] Kururu: -puts on wedding gown-

[10:24:53 PM] Kururu: OH WHO WANTS TO SEE?

[10:24:58 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: -adds self to call?-

[10:25:00 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: I WANNA SEE

[10:25:05 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: HELL WHAT DOES MY DRESS LOOK LIKE

[10:25:09 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: I DUN EVEN KNOW

[10:25:09 PM] SinSong: ALRIGHT

[10:25:15 PM] Kururu: WAIT

[10:25:18 PM] SinSong: DOES ANYONE FEEL ADVERSE

[10:25:20 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: kuru, i suggest you QWOP down the isle

[10:25:23 PM] Kururu: I didn't even pick any out...

[10:25:25 PM] SinSong: TO SEEING NUDE MALE-NESS

[10:25:28 PM] Kururu: I WHAT

[10:25:31 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: QWOP

[10:25:37 PM] Kururu: What is that?

[10:25:44 PM] SinSong: = =

[10:25:52 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: .?term=qwop

[10:25:55 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: the coolest thing ever

[10:25:56 PM] SinSong: someone better answer~ or im putting it there anyway~

[10:26:07 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: sin...j-just...lower ur dick..3

[10:26:17 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: ill satisfy it with pics later, i promise~

[10:26:29 PM] SinSong: mmmm

[10:26:37 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW

[10:26:37 PM] SinSong: ill send it to you privately then~

[10:26:40 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: MY CAT IS DROOLING ON ME

[10:26:44 PM] SinSong: PFFFFFFFT

[10:26:45 PM] Newtype: o.o

[10:26:45 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: WHAT KIND OF FUCKERY

[10:26:46 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: IS THIS

[10:26:55 PM] Kururu: Uhhh I think I'll just walk...

[10:26:56 PM] Newtype: What are we talking about now?

[10:26:58 PM] SinSong: thank god i wasnt drinking something when you said that

[10:27:06 PM] Duckie: why is no one making the call?

[10:27:11 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: HE JUST PUT HIS HEAD ON MY LAP AND WAS LIKE *slobveeeeeeeeeeer*

[10:27:15 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: LOL SIN

[10:27:20 PM] Kururu: Because it is in 4 minutes, Duck!

[10:27:29 PM] Duckie: i see

[10:27:36 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: SHE NEEDS HER SHOT OF JACK IN THOSE 4 MINUTES BEFORE SHE DOES THIS

[10:27:41 PM] SinSong: DANIELS

[10:27:49 PM] Kururu: -begins drinking coolers-

[10:27:49 PM] Duckie: =.= fought with my mom just now and that took all my energy

[10:27:56 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: ...sorry?

[10:28:03 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: -shoves batteries up duckie's ass- there

[10:28:06 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: rechargede

[10:28:08 PM] Kururu: XD''\

[10:28:12 PM] SinSong: oh my.

[10:28:12 PM] Kururu: XD*

[10:28:43 PM] SinSong: Akuma, you dirty bird~

[10:28:59 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: It's for science

[10:29:06 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: OH BOI MY PIZZA ISH READY~ 3

[10:29:12 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: -italian hops to kitchen-

[10:29:14 PM] SinSong: that's EVERYONE's excuse.

[10:29:19 PM] SinSong: Italian hop?

[10:29:19 PM] Kururu: brb...I need a drink

[10:29:24 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: yes.

[10:29:26 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: italian hop

[10:29:35 PM] SinSong: ...

[10:30:37 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: back~

[10:30:49 PM] Duckie: wb

[10:30:55 PM] SinSong: oh my

[10:31:03 PM] SinSong: i was typing on the wrong screen

[10:31:05 PM] SinSong: anyway

[10:31:12 PM] SinSong: How to Train Your Dragon

[10:31:13 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: ITALIAN HOP

[10:31:13 PM] Duckie: lol fail ss

[10:31:13 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: ITS REAL

[10:31:16 PM] SinSong: fucking download

[10:31:18 PM] SinSong: = =

[10:31:25 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: TOOTHLESS~

[10:31:31 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: ...ew..my cat is a creeper...

[10:31:40 PM] SinSong: well it IS your cat..

[10:31:50 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: i know~ ,3

[10:32:19 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: 3

[10:32:19 PM] Kururu: my dog...ate one of the presents I wrapped.

[10:32:29 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: ...ur ogs are awkward

[10:32:32 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: *dogs

[10:32:36 PM] SinSong: Kururu PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT

[10:32:42 PM] SinSong:

[10:32:46 PM] SinSong: that's awkard

[10:32:48 PM] Kururu: I went downstairs...and it was EVERYWHERE

[10:32:50 PM] SinSong: awkward*

[10:32:52 PM] SinSong: DAMMIT DUCKIE

[10:32:55 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: THATS WHAT SHE SAID

[10:33:01 PM] SinSong: DAMMIT

[10:33:03 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: 3

[10:33:03 PM] SinSong: YOU BEAT ME TO IT

[10:33:07 PM] Kururu: -is in a contained rage-

[10:33:08 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: I ALWAYS DO BBY

[10:33:16 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: TAKE OUT UR RAGE ON THE ISLE

[10:33:19 PM] Sen (Shizu): ... When are we starting...

[10:33:26 PM] Kururu: NO

[10:33:27 PM] Chi (Kanra): EVERYONE GET READY

[10:33:28 PM] Kururu: Now?

[10:33:30 PM] Chi (Kanra): SEN IS OFF TO GET DRESSED

[10:33:30 PM] Chi (Kanra): GET READY

[10:33:34 PM] Chi (Kanra): HE'S RUNNING AROUND NAKED

[10:33:34 PM] SinSong: GODDAMI

[10:33:37 PM] Chi (Kanra): LET HIM GET DRESSED

[10:33:39 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: -follows-

[10:33:39 PM] Chi (Kanra): EVERYONE

[10:33:40 PM] Chi (Kanra): SEATS

[10:33:41 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: 3

[10:33:41 PM] Chi (Kanra): NOW

[10:33:41 PM] SinSong: GODDAMIT*

[10:33:44 PM] Chi (Kanra): SEATS

[10:33:45 PM] SinSong: SEATS

[10:33:50 PM] SinSong: WHAT SEATS

[10:33:54 PM] Duckie: LOL

[10:34:00 PM] Chi (Kanra): SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN

span /spanAND SOMEONE

[10:34:01 PM] Chi (Kanra): FIND

[10:34:01 PM] Chi (Kanra): MUSIC

[10:34:02 PM] Chi (Kanra): TO

[10:34:02 PM] Chi (Kanra): PLAY

[10:34:03 PM] Chi (Kanra): FOR

[10:34:03 PM] Duckie: are we going to call?

[10:34:03 PM] Chi (Kanra): THIS

[10:34:04 PM] Chi (Kanra): WEDDING

[10:34:05 PM] Chi (Kanra): WEDDING

[10:34:06 PM] Chi (Kanra): THEME

[10:34:07 PM] Kururu: -sits-

[10:34:07 PM] Chi (Kanra): NOT YET

[10:34:09 PM] Chi (Kanra): WEDDING THEME

[10:34:11 PM] Chi (Kanra): SOMEONE

[10:34:11 PM] SinSong: WHAT?

[10:34:11 PM] Chi (Kanra): FIND ONE

[10:34:13 PM] JuJu (Ivy): weddinggg

[10:34:14 PM] Chi (Kanra): AND AGREE ON IT

[10:34:15 PM] Chi (Kanra): WEDDING

[10:34:15 PM] Chi (Kanra): THEME

[10:34:17 PM] Chi (Kanra): FIND IT

[10:34:19 PM] SinSong: HOW THE HELL DO YOU PIPE INMUSIC TO A SKYPE CALL

[10:34:19 PM] Kururu: oh wait...-stands back up...- -.-

[10:34:19 PM] Chi (Kanra): QUICKLY

[10:34:21 PM] Chi (Kanra): WE NEED

span /spanWEDDING MUSIC

[10:34:27 PM] Chi (Kanra): I DON"T KNOW

[10:34:30 PM] SinSong: = =;

[10:34:32 PM] Chi (Kanra): YOU JUST DO D

[10:34:34 PM] Chi (Kanra): OR WE ALL PLAY IT

[10:34:35 PM] SinSong: FUCKING USELESS

[10:34:36 PM] Chi (Kanra): ON OUR COMPUTERS

[10:34:36 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: JUST HUM IT

[10:34:36 PM] Chi (Kanra): TO

[10:34:37 PM] Chi (Kanra): SET

[10:34:37 PM] Chi (Kanra): THE

[10:34:39 PM] Chi (Kanra): MOOD

[10:34:39 PM] Chi (Kanra): YEAH

[10:34:40 PM] Chi (Kanra): WHAT AKU SAID

[10:34:43 PM] SinSong: YOU CRAZY FATHERFUCKER

[10:34:47 PM] Chi (Kanra): BETHATWAY

[10:34:52 PM] Duckie: PFFT XD

[10:34:55 PM] Kururu: -is going to die-

[10:34:56 PM] Kyoko: It's starting now?

[10:34:59 PM] SinSong: NAO?

[10:34:59 PM] Duckie: YOU PPL SUCK AT PLANNING WEDDINGS

[10:35:02 PM] Chi (Kanra): As soon as Sen is dressed

[10:35:04 PM] Chi (Kanra): We start

[10:35:07 PM] Chi (Kanra): SO SHUT UP 3

[10:35:07 PM] SinSong: BUT IM NOT EVEN CUTE YET! OAO

[10:35:11 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: duckie. dont bitch cuz nothing is periwinkle

[10:35:12 PM] Kururu: XD

[10:35:15 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: hld ur dick and suck it up

[10:35:16 PM] Chi (Kanra): lololol

[10:35:22 PM] SinSong: *HITS LIKE BUTTON*

[10:35:24 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: literally

[10:35:25 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: XD

[10:35:28 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: sin~

[10:35:28 PM] Kururu: : D

[10:35:29 PM] Duckie: LAVENDER

[10:35:29 PM] Chi (Kanra): xD;;

[10:35:32 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: IT

[10:35:33 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: WAS

[10:35:34 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: FUCKING

[10:35:36 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: PERIWINKLE

[10:35:38 PM] Kururu: IT WAS PERIWINKLE DUCKIE

[10:35:39 PM] Duckie: LAVENDER

[10:35:40 PM] Kururu: YOU

[10:35:42 PM] Kururu: IDIOT

[10:35:50 PM] SinSong: PERIWINKLE

[10:35:53 PM] SinSong: STOP TYPING IT

[10:35:58 PM] SinSong: I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING

[10:35:59 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: I THINK KEIICHI MUST HAVE FUCKED THE COLOR SENSITIVE PART OF YOUR BRAIN

span /spanAWAY

[10:36:01 PM] SinSong: xdddddddddddddddddddddd

[10:36:05 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: AND SPEAKING OF COLORS AND COOLORWHEELS~ 3

[10:36:07 PM] Newtype: XFD

[10:36:08 PM] SinSong: PFFFFFFFFT

[10:36:10 PM] Kyoko: Wtf? xDD

[10:36:18 PM] Kururu: LOL THE THEME OF MY WEDDING IS COLOR

[10:36:20 PM] Kururu: BTW

[10:36:25 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: IT TOTALLY IS

[10:36:28 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: COLOR WEDDING

[10:36:29 PM] SinSong: WE ALL BELONG IN A MENTAL INSTITUTION

[10:36:31 PM] Kururu: -facedesk-

[10:36:32 PM] SinSong: JUST SAYIN

[10:36:36 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: I AM THE INSTITUTION

[10:36:41 PM] SinSong: AND NO ONE CAUGHT MY WHAT A GIRL WANTS QUOTE

[10:36:47 PM] SinSong: I'M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU ALL

[10:36:50 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: I DID SIN

[10:36:51 PM] Duckie: .

[10:36:53 PM] Duckie: .

[10:36:55 PM] Kururu: I'M SORRY

[10:36:56 PM] SinSong: YOU BETTER HAVE

[10:36:57 PM] Duckie: THEYRE THE SAME COLOR

[10:37:00 PM] SinSong: YOU BETTE RBE

[10:37:05 PM] Duckie: LAVENDER IS BETTER SOUNDING

[10:37:05 PM] SinSong: FUCKING PERIWINKLE

[10:37:13 PM] SinSong: *BURSTS OUT LAUGHING*

[10:37:15 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: PERIWINKLE

[10:37:19 PM] Duckie: SAME COLOR!

[10:37:23 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: ACCEPT THE TRUTH

[10:37:24 PM] Duckie: -filps desk-

[10:37:25 PM] Kururu: NO THEY ARE NOT

[10:37:25 PM] SinSong: STOP SAYING IT

[10:37:35 PM] SinSong: I'M CRYING I'M LAUGHING SO HARD

[10:37:36 PM] Kururu: -SLAPS DUCKIE- SHUT UP I'M GETTING MARRIED NOW

[10:37:39 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: DONT BREAK THAT DESK DUCKIE, OR ELSE KEII CANT FUCK YOU ON IT ANYMORE~

[10:37:48 PM] SinSong: KURURU YOU CRAZY FATHERFUCKA!

[10:37:51 PM] *** Missed conference call. ***

[10:38:00 PM] Kururu: -doesn't wanna answer-

[10:38:05 PM] SinSong: WHOA

[10:38:07 PM] SinSong: DUCKIE

[10:38:10 PM] Sen (Shizu): ...

[10:38:10 PM] Chi (Kanra): GIVE SEN A MOMENT

[10:38:15 PM] Chi (Kanra): HE ISN'T FULLY DRESSED YET

[10:38:15 PM] SinSong: FUCKING PERIWINKLE

[10:38:15 PM] Sen (Shizu): back?

[10:38:21 PM] Chi (Kanra): GET YOUR NUDE SELF

[10:38:23 PM] Chi (Kanra): BACK IN THE

[10:38:23 PM] SinSong: I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING

[10:38:24 PM] Chi (Kanra): CHANGEROOM

[10:38:25 PM] Chi (Kanra): SEN

[10:38:26 PM] Chi (Kanra): NOW D

[10:38:30 PM] Sen (Shizu): O_O

[10:38:34 PM] SinSong: AKUMA AND HER VOWS

[10:38:35 PM] Sen (Shizu): -walks back?-

[10:38:39 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: 3

[10:38:54 PM] SinSong: THATS WHAT SHE SAID

[10:38:58 PM] SinSong: THATS WHAT SHE SAID

[10:39:02 PM] Duckie: hi sen

[10:39:06 PM] SinSong: THAAAAAATS WHAAAAAAT SHEEEEE SAAAAAAAAID

[10:39:06 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: DAMIT

[10:39:09 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: SIN

[10:39:14 PM] SinSong: I WIN

[10:39:16 PM] SinSong: AKUMA

[10:39:20 PM] SinSong: YOU MUST BE MY VOICE

[10:39:22 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: I WAS GUNNA SAY IT, BUT MY HANDS WERE ALL PIZZA-Y

[10:39:24 PM] SinSong: SEEING AS I DON'T HAVE A MIC

[10:39:31 PM] SinSong: IM SORRY KURURU

[10:39:42 PM] SinSong: DDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRTY

[10:40:00 PM] SinSong: PFFFFFFFT

[10:40:08 PM] SinSong: WAY TO RUN AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS

[10:40:16 PM] SinSong: LOLAGE

[10:40:23 PM] Kururu: Shizu...what are you doing...

[10:40:27 PM] SinSong: LETS GET THIS FATHERFUCKIN SHOW ON THE ROAD

[10:40:32 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: HE'S GETTING DRUNK

[10:40:34 PM | Removed 10:40:42 PM] Duckie: This message has been removed.

[10:40:47 PM] SinSong: IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT NINE MY TIME

[10:40:53 PM] SinSong: IT'S NOW ALMOST MIDNIGHT

[10:40:55 PM] SinSong: .

[10:40:58 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: WE'RE 40 MINUTES OFF SCHEDULE

[10:41:01 PM] SinSong: WRONG

[10:41:03 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: SEN

[10:41:10 PM] SinSong: WE'RE 2 HOURS AND 40 MINUTES OFF SCHEDUKLE

[10:41:12 PM] homogeneousmilk: x .x;;

[10:41:13 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: GET UR VIRGIN ASS OUT HERE AND MARRY THIS BITCH

[10:41:15 PM] SinSong: KYOKO

[10:41:21 PM] SinSong: THATS A SEXY PICTURE~

[10:41:23 PM] Kyoko: SINSONG?

[10:41:25 PM] Kyoko: xDDD

[10:41:31 PM] homogeneousmilk: ... ..

[10:41:33 PM] homogeneousmilk: o uo

[10:41:36 PM] Kyoko: Thank you? xDD

[10:41:37 PM] Chi (Kanra): WE NEED TO

[10:41:39 PM] Chi (Kanra): DRESS THE MAN

[10:41:40 PM] Chi (Kanra): SHEESH

[10:41:42 PM] Chi (Kanra): BUT HE WON'T LET US

[10:41:43 PM] SinSong: WHO'S LISTENING TO A NEWSCAST

[10:41:44 PM] Chi (Kanra): DRESS HIM

[10:41:44 PM] Chi (Kanra): IN HIS

[10:41:45 PM] Chi (Kanra): TUX

[10:41:45 PM] Chi (Kanra): D

[10:41:46 PM] SinSong: ASSASSINS CREED

[10:41:53 PM] SinSong: I GOT FINAL FANTASY IN THE MAIL TODAY

[10:41:57 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: 3

[10:41:58 PM] SinSong: WAKKA

[10:42:04 PM] SinSong: GIVE HIM A HAIRCUT

[10:42:09 PM] homogeneousmilk: ... ...

[10:42:11 PM] SinSong: AND HE COULD FUCK ME ANYTIME. ANY PLACE

[10:42:12 PM] Chi (Kanra): We shall, Sin

[10:42:15 PM] Duckie: omg and they say girls take long to get ready _ sen stop taking so long

[10:42:15 PM] homogeneousmilk: I thought the wedding was starting?

[10:42:17 PM] Chi (Kanra): With a bowtie and anything

[10:42:24 PM] Chi (Kanra): Not yet, HM

[10:42:26 PM] Chi (Kanra): GROOM IS

[10:42:27 PM] Chi (Kanra): NUDE

[10:42:27 PM] Chi (Kanra): AND

[10:42:28 PM] Chi (Kanra): STRUGGLING

[10:42:29 PM] Chi (Kanra): D

[10:42:31 PM] homogeneousmilk: ... ...?

[10:42:36 PM] SinSong: what?

[10:42:39 PM] Duckie: STRUGGLING WITH WHAT

[10:42:39 PM] SinSong: WHY IS SEN NUDE

[10:42:41 PM] homogeneousmilk: sing? now?

[10:42:41 PM] JuJu (Ivy): you're the band

[10:42:42 PM] SinSong: AND STRUGGLING

[10:42:42 PM] Chi (Kanra): D

[10:42:43 PM] Chi (Kanra): HIS TUX

[10:42:45 PM] Chi (Kanra): HE WON'T

[10:42:46 PM] Chi (Kanra): PUT

[10:42:46 PM] Chi (Kanra): IT

[10:42:46 PM] Chi (Kanra): WTF

[10:42:47 PM] Chi (Kanra): ON

[10:42:51 PM] homogeneousmilk: just a minute, I just ate, so... ..

[10:42:58 PM] JuJu (Ivy): lol

[10:42:59 PM] SinSong: OH DAMN

[10:43:00 PM] Kururu: KANRA JUST WRITE HIS VOWS FOR HIM

[10:43:02 PM] Chi (Kanra): -WRESTLES WITH SEN AND HIS TUX-

[10:43:02 PM] SinSong: SHIT JUST GOT REAL

[10:43:02 PM] Kururu: I DON'T CARE

[10:43:04 PM] Kyoko: What's the hold up? Geez...

[10:43:04 PM] SinSong: AKUMA

[10:43:05 PM] JuJu (Ivy): XDD

[10:43:06 PM] SinSong: BE MY VOICE

[10:43:08 PM] Kururu: IT WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER

[10:43:12 PM] SinSong: BEEEEE MYYYYY VOICEEEEEE

[10:43:16 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: I AM UR VOICE

[10:43:17 PM] Duckie: wait youdont care if he's naked?

[10:43:19 PM] Duckie: your weird

[10:43:21 PM] SinSong: I CARE

[10:43:28 PM] Chi (Kanra): D

[10:43:30 PM] Chi (Kanra): NO NUDE WEDDINGS

[10:43:33 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: awww..

[10:43:35 PM] SinSong: NUDE WEDDIN!

[10:43:37 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: bonerkill

[10:43:37 PM] SinSong: OH

[10:43:39 PM] SinSong: AKUMA

[10:43:44 PM] homogeneousmilk: o o;;;; ;;;

[10:43:45 PM] SinSong: LETS SHOW THEM THE PICTURE~

[10:43:49 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: INDEED

[10:43:52 PM] SinSong: THE ONE I SENT JOO~

[10:43:54 PM] homogeneousmilk: now?

[10:44:00 PM] Duckie: NAKED PICTURES! OF YOUR MOTHER! XD

[10:44:00 PM] SinSong: IT'LL GET KURURU IN THE MOOD

[10:44:04 PM] SinSong: KURURUR

[10:44:05 PM] Kyoko: Is Lightning still getting adopted?

[10:44:06 PM] SinSong: KURURU

[10:44:07 PM] homogeneousmilk: okay.

[10:44:08 PM] Sen (Shizu): ...

[10:44:09 PM] SinSong: KURURURR

[10:44:09 PM] homogeneousmilk: if you want..

[10:44:13 PM] SinSong: KURURURUURURURURURURUR

[10:44:13 PM] homogeneousmilk: since it's your wedding.

[10:44:18 PM] SinSong: KURURURURURURURURURU

[10:44:22 PM] SinSong: KURURURURURURUURURURURU

span /spanRU

[10:44:24 PM | Edited 10:44:26 PM] Kyoko: Kururururururururururu

[10:44:26 PM] SinSong: KURURURURURURUURRURURU

[10:44:37 PM] SinSong: I HAVE A PICTURE

[10:44:42 PM] SinSong: FOR KURURURURURU

[10:44:54 PM] homogeneousmilk: ... ..

[10:44:56 PM] SinSong: THAT'LL GET HER IN THE MOOOOOD

[10:45:00 PM] Kyoko: xDDD

[10:45:01 PM] SinSong: IM SENDING IT ANYWAYS

[10:45:01 PM] homogeneousmilk: I have a different wedding song if that works?

[10:45:02 PM] SinSong: ME

[10:45:03 PM] homogeneousmilk: D:

[10:45:03 PM] SinSong: ME

[10:45:04 PM] SinSong: ME

[10:45:04 PM] SinSong: ME

[10:45:06 PM] SinSong: ME

[10:45:06 PM] SinSong: ME

[10:45:07 PM] SinSong: ME

[10:45:07 PM] SinSong: ME

[10:45:08 PM] Duckie: lol kururu srying makes me laugh

[10:45:10 PM] SinSong: IM THE PASTORY

[10:45:11 PM] Sen (Shizu): O_O

[10:45:11 PM] Duckie: *crying

[10:45:14 PM] SinSong: ALRIGHT (**I got approved to be pastor**)

[10:45:20 PM] SinSong: WE ARE ALL GATHERED HERE TODAY

[10:45:26 PM] SinSong: TO WED THESE TWO

[10:45:31 PM] SinSong: KURURU

[10:45:33 PM] SinSong: AND SEN

[10:45:35 PM] SinSong: WHO...

[10:45:39 PM] Duckie: XDD

[10:45:39 PM] SinSong: IS NOT HERE YET

[10:45:39 PM] JuJu (Ivy): XDDD

[10:45:42 PM] SinSong: THAT FATHERFUCKER

[10:45:44 PM] SinSong: WHATEVER

[10:45:53 PM] SinSong: WE'RE DOING IT ANYWAYS

[10:45:57 PM] Duckie: best wedding ever

[10:45:58 PM] SinSong: ALRIGHT

[10:46:01 PM] SinSong: SO...

[10:46:07 PM] SinSong: hm

[10:46:08 PM] SinSong: OH YE

[10:46:10 PM] SinSong: YES*

[10:46:12 PM] Duckie: muted mic cuz of gigglefit

[10:46:15 PM] SinSong: KURURU

[10:46:20 PM] SinSong: WHEREVER YOU ARE

[10:46:29 PM] SinSong: YOU ARE TAKING SEN AS YOUR SEXY HUBBY

[10:46:35 PM] SinSong: WITH OR WITHOUT CLOTHES

[10:46:36 PM] Kururu: okay okay I'm back...

[10:46:41 PM] SinSong: WITH OR WITHOUT HAIR

[10:46:47 PM] SinSong: AND WITH OR WITHOUT SEX

[10:46:49 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: i thought he was the woman in that relationship

[10:46:52 PM] SinSong: AND YOU SEN

[10:46:52 PM] Duckie: LOL

[10:46:59 PM] SinSong: WHEREVER YOU ARE

[10:47:03 PM] SinSong: YOU WILL TAKE THIS...

[10:47:05 PM] SinSong: WOMAN CHILD

[10:47:10 PM] homogeneousmilk: o Ao;;

[10:47:10 PM] SinSong: IN YOUR ARMS

[10:47:14 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: SIN I LOVE YOU

[10:47:15 PM] SinSong: AND MAKE SWEET LOVE TO HER

[10:47:21 PM] Sen (Shizu): XDD

[10:47:22 PM] SinSong: FOREVER AND EVER

[10:47:22 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: 33

[10:47:25 PM] Duckie: ss ilu

[10:47:26 PM] JuJu (Ivy): lol

[10:47:28 PM] SinSong: LEST YOU BE STRUCK BY LIGHTING

[10:47:38 PM] Chi (Kanra): *LIGHTNING

[10:47:38 PM] SinSong: WHILE MASTURBATING

[10:47:43 PM] Sen (Shizu): O_O

[10:47:45 PM] SinSong: CUZ YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANTY

[10:47:47 PM] SinSong: ANY*

[10:47:50 PM] SinSong: NOW

[10:47:51 PM] Duckie: ow my stomach

[10:47:51 PM] Talen (TKP-): -trying not to cough-

[10:47:52 PM] SinSong: IN SICKNESS

[10:47:53 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: this is making me cry

[10:47:55 PM] SinSong: HEALTH

[10:47:56 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: so touching

[10:48:00 PM] SinSong: AND STD'S

[10:48:03 PM] Duckie: XD

[10:48:06 PM] Sen (Shizu): DUDE

[10:48:08 PM] SinSong: YOU WILL BE FOREVER BONDED

[10:48:16 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: giggty

[10:48:16 PM] Sen (Shizu): -facedesks-

[10:48:17 PM] Duckie: lol owww

[10:48:19 PM] Kyoko: -mutes mic- xDD

[10:48:21 PM] SinSong: AND BE TOGETHER

[10:48:23 PM] Duckie: LOL GIGGITY XD 3

[10:48:26 PM] SinSong: AND POSSIBLY LOVE EACH OTHER

[10:48:29 PM] SinSong: BUT I DUNNO

[10:48:31 PM] Sen (Shizu): ._.

[10:48:37 PM] SinSong: MAYBE YOU'RE IN IT FOR THE SEX

[10:48:41 PM] Duckie: LOL

[10:48:42 PM] Kyoko: xDD

[10:48:42 PM] SinSong: *SHRUGS*

[10:48:43 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: 3

[10:48:44 PM] SinSong: ANYWAY

[10:48:46 PM] Kyoko: LOL

[10:48:47 PM] Kyoko: xD

[10:48:50 PM] Kururu: WE DON'T NEED VOWS

[10:48:54 PM] SinSong: KURURU DO YOU TAKE THIS MAN TO BE YOUR HUSBAND

[10:48:54 PM] Duckie: OMG

[10:48:57 PM] Duckie: KYO RECORD

[10:49:06 PM] SinSong: HEY

[10:49:09 PM] SinSong: FUCKING SAY I DO

[10:49:10 PM] Duckie: LOL

[10:49:14 PM] Duckie: xd

[10:49:15 PM] Duckie: *XD

[10:49:16 PM] SinSong: KURURU

[10:49:20 PM] SinSong: SAY I FUCKING DO

[10:49:24 PM] Duckie: LOL

[10:49:26 PM] SinSong: SO WE CAN GET ON WITH OUR LIVES

span /span(**she says I do)**

[10:49:27 PM] SinSong: AND SEN

[10:49:31 PM] SinSong: SAY I DO AS WELL

[10:49:34 PM] SinSong: NOW

[10:49:38 PM] SinSong: GREAT

[10:49:40 PM] SinSong: NOW

[10:49:51 PM] SinSong: RECITE THE VOWS

[10:50:07 PM] SinSong: RECITE THE FUCKING VOWS

[10:50:11 PM] SinSong: RECITE (**Sen starts reciting his vows, which were actually pretty touching**.)

[10:50:13 PM] JuJu (Ivy): awww go go go

[10:50:22 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: -tears up-

[10:50:32 PM] SinSong: PFFFT

[10:50:32 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: so beautiful

[10:50:32 PM] Duckie: IS

[10:50:33 PM] Duckie: XD

[10:50:37 PM] SinSong: = =;

[10:50:38 PM] Kururu: OHH MY VOWS ARE SO BAD...-dies-

[10:50:39 PM] JuJu (Ivy): lol

[10:50:43 PM] JuJu (Ivy): awwww

[10:50:45 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: UT VOWS ARE BEAUTIFUL

[10:50:50 PM] SinSong: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFT

[10:50:51 PM | Removed 10:50:55 PM] Duckie: This message has been removed.

[10:50:52 PM] Duckie: xD

[10:51:00 PM] Sen (Shizu): ._.

[10:51:01 PM] JuJu (Ivy): so true duck

[10:51:03 PM] SinSong: KURURU

[10:51:04 PM] JuJu (Ivy): -claps-

[10:51:06 PM] SinSong: RECITE YOUR VOWS

[10:51:08 PM] SinSong: KANRA

[10:51:10 PM] SinSong: DON'T FORGET

[10:51:13 PM] SinSong: YER MY VOICE

[10:51:20 PM] SinSong: MY BEST LINE IS COMIN UOP

[10:51:26 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: -waits anxiously-

[10:51:32 PM] Duckie: sen awwwww your so cute xD

[10:51:35 PM] SinSong: TODAY FATHERFUCKER

[10:51:36 PM] Duckie: lol kururu

[10:51:39 PM] SinSong: I WANNA GO TO SLEEP

[10:51:40 PM] Sen (Shizu): _

[10:51:45 PM] Duckie: LOL FATHER FUCKER?

[10:51:49 PM] Chi (Kanra): YES

[10:51:50 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: SAY UR VOWS

[10:51:52 PM] SinSong:

[10:51:52 PM] Talen (TKP-): Sen: Good job. ( o uo )b(**Kururu starts saying her vows somewhere around span /spanhere, cept she totally fucks em up cause she WONT span /spanSTOP GIGGLING.**)

[10:51:58 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: -claps-

[10:52:00 PM] Duckie: LOL

[10:52:06 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: i wrote her vows~

[10:52:07 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: 3

[10:52:07 PM] SinSong: HEY

[10:52:12 PM] JuJu (Ivy): oh gawd

[10:52:15 PM] SinSong: IS SOMEONE RECORDING THIS?(**Yes someone is recording this. The link is at the very span /spanbottom of the page. I think there are recordings of span /spanKanra saying what I'm typing but I dunno**.)

[10:52:20 PM] JuJu (Ivy): sayyy it

[10:52:24 PM] homogeneousmilk: just tell me when I'm needed.

[10:52:24 PM] Duckie: JUST SAY SOMEHTING

[10:52:25 PM] SinSong: SAY IT

[10:52:26 PM] homogeneousmilk: thatnk you.

[10:52:26 PM] SinSong: SHIZU SAID

[10:52:29 PM] Kyoko: ahem

[10:52:29 PM] Duckie: SAY WHAT I SAID

[10:52:29 PM] JuJu (Ivy): SAY IT

[10:52:29 PM] Duckie: xD

[10:52:31 PM] SinSong: KURURU HAS TO SAY IT

[10:52:32 PM] JuJu (Ivy): NO AKU

[10:52:39 PM] JuJu (Ivy): SAY THEM KURI

[10:52:39 PM] Talen (TKP-): Pologamy?

[10:52:45 PM] SinSong: Polygamy*

[10:52:52 PM] SinSong: but yes

[10:52:52 PM] Talen (TKP-): Sin: Yes. o uo;

[10:52:54 PM] SinSong: exactly

[10:52:56 PM] Sen (Shizu): XD

[10:53:04 PM] SinSong: ...

[10:53:05 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: go ooooon

[10:53:07 PM] Duckie: XDDDD'

[10:53:10 PM] Sen (Shizu): O_O

[10:53:11 PM] SinSong: STOP LAUGHING FATHERFUCKA

[10:53:14 PM] Sen (Shizu): LIES

[10:53:18 PM] JuJu (Ivy): stop giggling

[10:53:23 PM] SinSong: AKUMA

[10:53:28 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: -had to mute mic-

[10:53:31 PM] Duckie: -gigglefit-

[10:53:33 PM] SinSong: WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME UP WITH THIS (**Kururu's still vowing, btw**.)

[10:53:35 PM] JuJu (Ivy): XDDDD

[10:53:36 PM] JuJu (Ivy): lol

[10:53:37 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: MY MIND!~

[10:53:39 PM] JuJu (Ivy): aww

[10:53:42 PM] homogeneousmilk: colourwheel?

[10:53:47 PM] Chi (Kanra): LOL

[10:53:48 PM] Duckie: you didnt stumble upon him, he raped him and convinced him into a threesome

[10:53:48 PM] SinSong: I LIKE SEN'S BETTER

[10:53:49 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: DONT MOCK MY VOWS

[10:53:56 PM] SinSong: PFFFF

[10:53:58 PM] SinSong: DUCKIE

[10:54:03 PM | Removed 10:54:06 PM] Sen (Shizu): This message has been removed. (**I don't know why this was span /spanremoved, but I know what was said**.)

[10:54:06 PM] Duckie: IKR

[10:54:07 PM] Duckie: XDD

[10:54:09 PM] SinSong: HA

[10:54:12 PM] SinSong: I SAW THAT

[10:54:13 PM] SinSong: SEN

[10:54:14 PM] Chi (Kanra): LOL YES

[10:54:16 PM] homogeneousmilk: ... ..

[10:54:16 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: I SAW

[10:54:22 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: -best part coming up-

[10:54:31 PM] Sen (Shizu): ...My heart is red...

[10:54:33 PM] SinSong: GREAT

[10:54:34 PM] homogeneousmilk: ( / claps )

[10:54:34 PM] SinSong: KANRA

[10:54:36 PM] Sen (Shizu): ./.

[10:54:37 PM] SinSong: START TALKING (**Kanra reads most of what I say after this, but actually knows HOW span /spanto filter, so she censored**.)

[10:54:39 PM] SinSong: SEN

[10:54:41 PM] SinSong: YOU MAY KISS

[10:54:41 PM] Sen (Shizu): X'D

[10:54:43 PM] Kururu: -dies a painful death in hell-

[10:54:46 PM] SinSong: THE FATHERFUCKIN

[10:54:48 PM] SinSong: BRIDE\

[10:54:54 PM] SinSong: NOW GO BE HAPPYU

[10:54:55 PM] Sen (Shizu): -kiss-

[10:54:56 PM] SinSong: HAPPY*

[10:54:58 PM] Sen (Shizu): XDD

[10:54:58 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: i deserve an award

[10:54:58 PM] Kururu: -kiss-

[10:54:59 PM] homogeneousmilk: tell me when I'm needed.

[10:55:01 PM] SinSong: YOU CRAZY KIDS

[10:55:05 PM] Sen (Shizu): ...

[10:55:05 PM] SinSong: AND DONT GET PREGNANT

[10:55:08 PM] Sen (Shizu): =_=

[10:55:10 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: TOO LATE

[10:55:11 PM] SinSong: CUZ THATD JUST BE CLICHE

[10:55:14 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: i mean...ITS A SECRET

[10:55:17 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: KURUR IS PREGGO

[10:55:24 PM] SinSong: UNLESS IT'S A COOL KID

[10:55:29 PM] SinSong: OR IF IT'S HOT

[10:55:33 PM] SinSong: THEN I'M RAPING IT **(but itd better be born 35 and be the sexiest thing alive. I don't span /spando pedophilia**)

[10:55:37 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: if it's hot. its mine

[10:55:38 PM] Kyoko: Recorded the vows

[10:55:39 PM] Kyoko: o uo

[10:55:39 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: DAMNIT SIN

[10:55:41 PM] SinSong: Akuma

[10:55:43 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: STOP THINKING LIKE ME

[10:55:45 PM] SinSong: i will CUT you

[10:55:53 PM] Kururu: NO

[10:55:53 PM] SinSong: OOOOOOOHHHHH

[10:55:56 PM] Kururu: NO NOOOO

[10:55:59 PM] SinSong: IM SAVING ALL THE MESSAGES

[10:56:06 PM] Kyoko: xDD

[10:56:06 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: I SAVED THE VOWS

[10:56:11 PM] SinSong: AS SOON AS WE'RE DONE HERE

[10:56:12 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: determined voice~

[10:56:17 PM] SinSong: COPYING THE ENTIRE SCRIPT

[10:56:18 PM] Sen (Shizu): ...

[10:56:20 PM] homogeneousmilk: .. ..

[10:56:22 PM] Kyoko: *gonna put it on youtube*

[10:56:23 PM] Kururu: ...

[10:56:23 PM] SinSong: AND POSTING IT ON FACEBOOK

[10:56:25 PM] Duckie: kyoko ilu so much

[10:56:33 PM] Sen (Shizu): ._.

[10:56:35 PM] SinSong: I THINK I DID AN AWESOME JOB

[10:56:39 PM] SinSong: AS PASTOR

[10:56:42 PM] SinSong: ME?

[10:56:42 PM] Kyoko: w

[10:56:44 PM] SinSong: LIES

[10:56:49 PM] SinSong: HEY

[10:56:54 PM] SinSong: I FUCKING MARRIED YOU TWO

[10:56:55 PM] Kyoko: xDDD

[10:56:58 PM] SinSong: I GOT THE POWER BITCH

[10:56:59 PM] Sen (Shizu): O_O

[10:57:00 PM] Duckie: XD

[10:57:01 PM] Kyoko: LOL

[10:57:05 PM] Duckie: PEDO

[10:57:06 PM] Sen (Shizu): ...

[10:57:07 PM] SinSong: I CAN UNMARRY YOU LIKE THAT

[10:57:08 PM] SinSong: NOW

[10:57:08 PM] Duckie: PEDOPEDOPEDO

[10:57:09 PM] SinSong: SEN

[10:57:11 PM] homogeneousmilk: o Ao

[10:57:14 PM] homogeneousmilk: some wedding.

[10:57:15 PM] Sen (Shizu): I don't want to say...

[10:57:20 PM] SinSong: GO TAKE YOUR VIRGINAL MEMBER (**Kanra caught this , luckily, and read it out loud**)

[10:57:24 PM] Kyoko: Now adopt Lightning Kururu xDD

[10:57:25 PM] Sen (Shizu): DUDE

[10:57:26 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: SIN

[10:57:26 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: 3

[10:57:28 PM] Chi (Kanra): SCREW

[10:57:28 PM] Chi (Kanra): LIKE

[10:57:29 PM] Chi (Kanra): ANGORA

[10:57:30 PM] SinSong: AND PLUNGE IT DEEP INTO YOUR WIFE

[10:57:30 PM] Chi (Kanra): RABBITS

[10:57:32 PM] Kyoko: Lol no

[10:57:32 PM] Chi (Kanra): UNF

[10:57:33 PM] homogeneousmilk: lol, I thought I was suppose to sing.

[10:57:34 PM] homogeneousmilk: WOOT.

[10:57:35 PM] Talen (TKP-): o uo It's such a memorable wedding...

[10:57:36 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: 3333

[10:57:38 PM] SinSong: WHO WILL GIVE IT UP TO YOU

[10:57:39 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: sin u are my love

[10:57:39 PM] Sen (Shizu): OH GOD SINSONG

[10:57:40 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: 3

[10:57:40 PM] Duckie: SS ILU

[10:57:41 PM] SinSong: ALL NIGHT

[10:57:44 PM] SinSong: AND THEN NEVER AGAIN

[10:57:49 PM] homogeneousmilk: KURI.

[10:57:51 PM] SinSong: CUZ THAT'S MARRIAGE

[10:57:57 PM] Sen (Shizu): ya thats true... (**PFFFFT. I just caught this. XD**)

[10:57:59 PM] Duckie: LOL

[10:58:01 PM] Duckie: YES XD

[10:58:01 PM] Sen (Shizu): DUDE KANRA SHUSH

[10:58:12 PM] Sen (Shizu): ...

[10:58:14 PM] Sen (Shizu): ?

[10:58:14 PM] Kururu: PRESENT TIME

[10:58:15 PM] homogeneousmilk: ... ..

[10:58:16 PM] Sen (Shizu): oh

[10:58:17 PM] SinSong: PRESENTS?

[10:58:19 PM] SinSong: WAIT

[10:58:21 PM] SinSong: KURURU

[10:58:21 PM] Sen (Shizu): I mailed mine to you Kuri.

[10:58:23 PM] Talen (TKP-): Present?

[10:58:23 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: -wraps nekked self-

[10:58:24 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: PRESENT

[10:58:26 PM] SinSong: I HAVE A PICTURE FOR YOU

[10:58:33 PM] homogeneousmilk: tell me when I'm needed.

[10:58:34 PM] SinSong: FOR WHEN SEN ISN'T DOING THE JOB

[10:58:35 PM] homogeneousmilk: realy.

[10:58:38 PM] Talen (TKP-): Oh. o uo -shall sing for the newly wed-

[10:58:43 PM] Duckie: NO ONE WANTS A FLAT CHESTED PRESENT

[10:58:47 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: sin~ 3 iknowwutudoing

[10:58:49 PM] SinSong: YOU, DUCKIE?

[10:58:49 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: A DILDO?

[10:58:54 PM] Kyoko: Awww xDDD

[10:58:54 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: OH SEN BBY

[10:59:00 PM] SinSong: OH SNAPPLE

[10:59:05 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: 3

[10:59:07 PM] Sen (Shizu): ...?

[10:59:08 PM] SinSong: waiting~

[10:59:09 PM] Sen (Shizu): O_O

[10:59:11 PM] Kyoko: Ok...I'll be right back xDD

[10:59:11 PM] SinSong: NIPPLES

[10:59:16 PM] *** Kururu sent 39884_116336845083993_100001230350273_100898_6168466_ ***

[10:59:21 PM] SinSong: SENDING FAILED

[10:59:23 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: WE ALL KNOW KURUR'S NEEDS BETTER THAN HER NEW HUBBY

[10:59:23 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: XD

[10:59:29 PM] *** SinSong sent **CENSORED ON READ THROUGH**.jpg,... *** (**I have this picture but plan on span /spandeleting it. It's a porno still. span /spanAkuma has it too, though.)**

[10:59:33 PM] SinSong: KURURU

[10:59:37 PM] SinSong: FOR JOO

[10:59:41 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: its art

[10:59:41 PM] homogeneousmilk: oh kuri, tell me when I'm actually suppose to sing.

[10:59:42 PM] SinSong: dont Sen

[10:59:43 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: i swear

[10:59:45 PM] homogeneousmilk: or can I skip?

[10:59:52 PM] SinSong: GOD DAMMIT

[10:59:57 PM] SinSong: AND IT'S SO ATTRACTIVE TOO

[11:00:02 PM] SinSong: AKUMA

[11:00:06 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: HM?

[11:00:06 PM] SinSong: YOU CAN GIVE IT TO HER

[11:00:12 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: I DONT WANT TO

[11:00:16 PM] SinSong: = =

[11:00:18 PM] SinSong: DO IT

[11:00:24 PM] SinSong: SING FOR ME

[11:00:26 PM] SinSong: KANRA

[11:00:26 PM] homogeneousmilk: okay...

[11:00:28 PM] homogeneousmilk: fine.

[11:00:30 PM] SinSong: YOU NEED TO SING COLORS FOR ME

[11:00:31 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: SING DICK IN A BOX

[11:00:36 PM] SinSong: THE THONG SONG!

[11:00:37 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: SING COLORS OF THE WIND

[11:00:40 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: IT MATCHES MY VOWS

[11:00:43 PM] Duckie: xD

[11:00:49 PM] SinSong: CAN YOU PAINT WITH ALL THE COLORS OF THE WWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIND

[11:00:50 PM] Sen (Shizu): ...

[11:01:02 PM] SinSong: PEDRO

[11:01:02 PM] JuJu (Ivy): sing hm!

[11:01:03 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: ive been trying to get homo to sing the thong song for 4 moonths now

[11:01:12 PM] SinSong: ...

[11:01:16 PM] SinSong: SILENCE

[11:01:16 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: it has failed

[11:01:21 PM] homogeneousmilk: jam

[11:01:23 PM] SinSong: OUT

[11:01:25 PM] Kururu: HM HURRY

[11:01:28 PM] Talen (TKP-): -listens- O uO

[11:01:32 PM] Duckie: dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me~ xD

[11:01:35 PM] JuJu (Ivy): -listens too-

[11:01:35 PM] homogeneousmilk: just a minute.

[11:01:37 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: ew duckie

[11:01:38 PM] SinSong: SOMEONES DRINKING SOMETHINF (**im picking up stuff on other peoples mics**)

[11:01:38 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: ur gross

[11:01:43 PM] Sen (Shizu): no

[11:01:48 PM] Sen (Shizu): I want Duckie to sing that

[11:01:50 PM] Sen (Shizu): ._.

[11:01:53 PM] Chi (Kanra): YES

[11:01:54 PM] Chi (Kanra): SEN

[11:01:56 PM] Duckie: pfft no sen

[11:01:56 PM] Chi (Kanra): DUCKIE

[11:01:57 PM] Chi (Kanra): SING

[11:01:57 PM] Chi (Kanra): IT

[11:01:58 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: and silence invelops the crous (**Homo started to sing "Marry You" by Bruno Mars.**)

[11:02:01 PM] SinSong: BRUNO MARS~~~~

[11:02:02 PM] Sen (Shizu): SING DUCKIE YOU WHORE

[11:02:03 PM] Duckie: lol

[11:02:03 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: *crowd

[11:02:03 PM] SinSong: I LOVE HIM

[11:02:05 PM] Sen (Shizu): D

[11:02:06 PM] Kururu: XDDD HM I LOVE YOU

[11:02:07 PM] SinSong: AND I LOVE THAT SONG

[11:02:09 PM] Chi (Kanra): xDDDDDDDDD;;

[11:02:09 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: YYYYESSSSS

[11:02:12 PM] SinSong: IS IT THE LOOK IN YOUR EYES

[11:02:15 PM] Duckie: sen dont call me a whore!

[11:02:16 PM] SinSong: OR IS IT THIS DANCING JUICE

[11:02:20 PM] Sen (Shizu): WELL sorry.

[11:02:21 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: 3333333333333

[11:02:22 PM] Sen (Shizu): ._.

[11:02:24 PM] Kururu: XD

[11:02:26 PM] JuJu (Ivy): lol 333

[11:02:28 PM] SinSong: WHO CARES BABY I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU~

[11:02:33 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: 3

[11:02:43 PM] Kururu: SHIZU JOIN IN THE SONG AND SING WITH HM

[11:02:45 PM] SinSong: SHOTS OF PATRON

[11:02:49 PM] SinSong: PFFFFFFFFFT

[11:02:50 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: i hope sen is rich...cuz kurur's demanding

[11:02:51 PM] SinSong: OFF KEY~

[11:02:51 PM] Sen (Shizu): LOL I DON'T KNOW THE LYRICS

[11:02:54 PM] SinSong: 'IT MAKES ME LAUGH

[11:02:57 PM] Sen (Shizu): ._.

[11:03:02 PM] Kururu: SHIZU YOU BETTER SING TO ME

[11:03:02 PM] Chi (Kanra): xDDD;;

[11:03:04 PM] Chi (Kanra): -rolls-

[11:03:05 PM] JuJu (Ivy): sen's love is enough

[11:03:06 PM] Chi (Kanra): -IS SINGING NEXT-

[11:03:08 PM] JuJu (Ivy): hopefully

[11:03:08 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: OMG KURUR YES

[11:03:09 PM] Sen (Shizu): Akuma, I don't think she's demanding.

[11:03:09 PM] Talen (TKP-): Sen: sing, and then it'll be a trio. o uo

[11:03:14 PM] Chi (Kanra): -HAS THE PERFECT, OBNOXIOUS, DISNEY SONG-

[11:03:15 PM] Talen (TKP-): -thumbs up-

[11:03:19 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: sen well now ur married, shit gets different

[11:03:20 PM] Sen (Shizu): =_= Talen go die.

[11:03:22 PM] Sen (Shizu): -shoots-

[11:03:24 PM] Duckie: wait jews?

[11:03:27 PM] Duckie: O_O

[11:03:28 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: DUCKIE

[11:03:29 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: XDDDD

[11:03:29 PM] Talen (TKP-): Sen: I don't want to noow. D8

[11:03:30 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: KYAHAHAHHA

[11:03:32 PM] Chi (Kanra): LOL WHAT?

[11:03:36 PM] Chi (Kanra): WHAT AKU SAID

[11:03:37 PM] Kururu: ...what

[11:03:42 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: -dies-

[11:03:43 PM] Sen (Shizu): ...

[11:03:44 PM] SinSong: = =

[11:03:46 PM] SinSong: UGH

[11:03:47 PM] Sen (Shizu): :)

[11:03:49 PM] Duckie: XD

[11:03:49 PM] SinSong: MY EARS

[11:03:50 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: oh wow...nice message

[11:03:50 PM] Kururu: o.O

[11:03:50 PM] SinSong: MAKE

[11:03:51 PM] SinSong: IT

[11:03:52 PM] SinSong: STO[

[11:03:52 PM] Chi (Kanra): xDDDDD;;

[11:03:59 PM] Duckie: LOL SS SHUT UP XD

[11:04:02 PM] Kururu: XD SHUT UP HE IS AWESOME

[11:04:02 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: SIN STFU

[11:04:03 PM] Chi (Kanra): SHUT UP, SONG

[11:04:07 PM] Chi (Kanra): STFU SONG

[11:04:09 PM] JuJu (Ivy): staddup ss

[11:04:09 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: THIS IS SWEET MUSIC

[11:04:11 PM] SinSong: YOU'RE ALL WHORES

[11:04:15 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: THE KIND OF MUSIC YOU MAKE CHILDREN TO

[11:04:16 PM] Kururu: XDDDD

[11:04:18 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: IN THE AFTERNOON

[11:04:18 PM] Chi (Kanra): LOL

[11:04:20 PM] SinSong: THIS IS CAUSING EAR DAMAFW

[11:04:22 PM] JuJu (Ivy): XDD

[11:04:24 PM] Chi (Kanra): xDDDD;

[11:04:25 PM] SinSong: DAMAGE*

[11:04:25 PM] Kururu: LOLOLOL NO IT

[11:04:26 PM] Chi (Kanra): -rolls-

[11:04:28 PM] Chi (Kanra): THEN MUTE IT?

[11:04:28 PM] Chi (Kanra): D

[11:04:29 PM] Kururu: S FANTASTIC

[11:04:30 PM] Chi (Kanra): IT IS

[11:04:31 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: WITH UR SMALL CHILD'S FAVORITE TOY

[11:04:34 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: IN THE NEIGHBORS BED

[11:04:38 PM] SinSong: THE NEIGHBIRS

[11:04:39 PM] Kururu: :')

[11:04:41 PM] SinSong: NEIGHBORS*

[11:04:42 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: WITH THE GARDENER INVOLVED

[11:04:43 PM] SinSong: DUCKIE

[11:04:49 PM] SinSong: YOUR WHORE-TYPO-NESS

[11:04:52 PM] Chi (Kanra): -rolls-

[11:04:53 PM] SinSong: IS INFECTING ME

[11:04:54 PM] Kururu: Wait...does this mean it's my wedding song?

[11:04:55 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: 33333333333333

[11:04:56 PM] Duckie: what where? (**Duckie you never know what's going on.**)

[11:05:00 PM] SinSong: Kururu DER

[11:05:02 PM] JuJu (Ivy): yup kuri

[11:05:09 PM] Kururu: OKAY THEN

[11:05:10 PM] SinSong: WHY ELSE WOULD WE BE ALLOWING HIM TO SING LIEK THIS (**Twas like screeching.**)

[11:05:11 PM] Duckie: xD

[11:05:11 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: gotta love repetition

[11:05:22 PM] Chi (Kanra): -rolls-

[11:05:23 PM] Duckie: I HEAR JEWS

[11:05:24 PM] Chi (Kanra): -rolls around-

[11:05:25 PM] Chi (Kanra): JEWS

[11:05:26 PM] Chi (Kanra): LOL

[11:05:26 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: LOLDUCK

[11:05:26 PM] Chi (Kanra): WHAT?

[11:05:27 PM] Kururu: XD

[11:05:30 PM] Duckie: xDDD

[11:05:30 PM] JuJu (Ivy): ME TOO DUCKIE

[11:05:31 PM] JuJu (Ivy): XDD

[11:05:32 PM] Duckie: LOL

[11:05:33 PM] SinSong: AY AY AY IT'S HANNUKAH

[11:05:35 PM] Duckie: -claps-

[11:05:35 PM] JuJu (Ivy): -claps-

[11:05:38 PM] SinSong: AND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO

[11:05:38 PM] Kururu: "I fucking love juice"

[11:05:43 PM] SinSong: AY AY AY ITS HANNUKAH

[11:05:43 PM] Duckie: LOL YES KANRA (**Kanra started to sing "Kiss the Girl" and it was AMAZING**.)

[11:05:45 PM] Duckie: 3

[11:05:48 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: YEEES

[11:05:49 PM] SinSong: AND I JUST SLE[T WITH A JEW

[11:05:51 PM] SinSong: YEEEEEES

[11:05:53 PM] SinSong: SLEPT*

[11:06:03 PM] Duckie: lol

[11:06:11 PM] SinSong: YES

[11:06:17 PM] SinSong:

[11:06:19 PM] Kururu: XD

[11:06:19 PM] Duckie: LOL

[11:06:21 PM] Duckie: OMG WIN

[11:06:21 PM] Akuma Ketsueki:

[11:06:23 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: THIS SONG

[11:06:28 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: I SANG IT BY MYSELF IN 8TH GRADE

[11:06:28 PM] SinSong: THIS SONG

[11:06:30 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: TERRIBLE MEMORIES

[11:06:31 PM] Duckie: 333333

[11:06:31 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: NOOOO

[11:06:32 PM] homogeneousmilk: dada

[11:06:35 PM] SinSong: IT'S MY

[11:06:43 PM] JuJu (Ivy): 333333 lovee this song

[11:06:49 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: THIS SONG MADE ME PASS 8TH GRADE MATH

[11:06:53 PM] Kururu: XD HOW?

[11:06:53 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: CUZ MY TEACHER SAID HE LOVED

[11:06:54 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: IT

[11:06:55 PM] JuJu (Ivy): lol aku XD

[11:06:56 PM] Sen (Shizu): Heard this song before...

[11:06:56 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: AND HE PASSED ME

[11:06:58 PM] Duckie: aww kyoko isnt here to record this xD

[11:07:01 PM] Sen (Shizu): -facedesks-

[11:07:03 PM] Sen (Shizu): nvm.

[11:07:04 PM] SinSong: I DEMAND THIS SONG BE SANG TO ME BY MY FUTURE HUSBAND (**I am so fucking serious span /spanabout this**.)

[11:07:08 PM] Kururu: -also facedesks-

[11:07:13 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: -headdesks-

[11:07:19 PM] Sen (Shizu): ?

[11:07:28 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: LOL THE SONG SAYS SEN IS NEVER GOING TO KISS KURUR CUZ HE'S SLOW

[11:07:31 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: HOW LOVELY

[11:07:32 PM] Talen (TKP-): O uO

[11:07:35 PM] SinSong: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFT

[11:07:35 PM] JuJu (Ivy): lol

[11:07:37 PM] Sen (Shizu): =_=

[11:07:40 PM] Kururu: -.-

[11:07:41 PM] Chi (Kanra): -waits for Sen to kiss Kururi-

[11:07:43 PM] SinSong: POOR SEB

[11:07:45 PM] SinSong: SE*

[11:07:46 PM] Sen (Shizu): -sigh-

[11:07:47 PM] Chi (Kanra): xD;;

[11:07:48 PM] SinSong: SEN*

[11:07:52 PM] Sen (Shizu): -kisses Kururi-

[11:07:54 PM] SinSong: AT LEAT HE'S GOOD IN THE SACK

[11:07:58 PM] Kururu: -.-

[11:07:58 PM] SinSong: OTHERWISE

[11:08:02 PM] Sen (Shizu): _

[11:08:04 PM] Kururu: I mean... /

[11:08:06 PM] SinSong: WE'D REALLY HAVE A PROBLEM

[11:08:10 PM] Sen (Shizu): -holds Kururi-

[11:08:12 PM] homogeneousmilk: ... ..

[11:08:12 PM] Chi (Kanra): 3333333

[11:08:12 PM] SinSong: =W=B

[11:08:15 PM] Sen (Shizu): -as skype dies- ( **we got dropped from the call we were on. Needless to say, I was span /spannot amused**.)

[11:08:17 PM] SinSong: WHAT THE FUCL

[11:08:17 PM] homogeneousmilk: I got killed.

[11:08:21 PM] Kururu: -huggle Shizu-

[11:08:26 PM] Chi (Kanra): :'D

[11:08:26 PM] Chi (Kanra): 3

[11:08:29 PM] SinSong: WHATS GOING ON

[11:08:29 PM] Kururu: huggles*

[11:08:30 PM] homogeneousmilk: ... ..

[11:08:37 PM] SinSong: what just happened?

[11:08:42 PM] Newtype: Dropped from call

[11:08:42 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: ...

[11:08:43 PM] Chi (Kanra): Skype died

[11:08:43 PM] Duckie: =.=

[11:08:43 PM] Chi (Kanra): Because my singing ...**caused it to eargasm explosively**

[11:08:45 PM] JuJu (Ivy): aww it died

[11:08:47 PM] SinSong: o

[11:08:47 PM] Chi (Kanra): killed it

[11:08:47 PM] Kururu: Death of skype

[11:08:47 PM] Chi (Kanra): -sings that badly- (**self-deprecation is bad for the skin darling**)

[11:08:50 PM] SinSong: oh

[11:08:52 PM] Chi (Kanra): BUT

[11:08:53 PM] SinSong: how akward

[11:08:53 PM] Duckie: AKU YOU FAIL HARD

[11:08:56 PM] Chi (Kanra): SEN KISSED KURI

[11:08:56 PM] Chi (Kanra): THAT'S ALL

[11:08:57 PM] Chi (Kanra): THAT

[11:08:57 PM] Chi (Kanra): MATTERS

[11:09:00 PM] SinSong: SOMEONE CALL ME BACK IN

[11:09:01 PM] Sen (Shizu): a kiss, made a miss.

[11:09:03 PM] Kururu: ...

[11:09:06 PM] Chi (Kanra): xD;;

[11:09:06 PM] Chi (Kanra): Me too

[11:09:11 PM] JuJu (Ivy): same

[11:09:11 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: naw

[11:09:13 PM] Kururu: EVERYONE HANG UP

[11:09:19 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: now wut

[11:09:25 PM] SinSong: what.../

[11:09:27 PM] Chi (Kanra): hurr

[11:09:29 PM] SinSong: hmm

[11:09:34 PM] JuJu (Ivy): mmm

[11:09:36 PM] SinSong: so now its not letting us call?

[11:09:39 PM] SinSong: how odd...

[11:09:39 PM] Chi (Kanra): PICK UP

[11:09:39 PM] Chi (Kanra): EVERYONE

[11:09:40 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: im in~

[11:09:41 PM] Chi (Kanra): QUICKLY

[11:09:42 PM] SinSong: I CANRT

[11:09:42 PM] Chi (Kanra): ME TOO

[11:09:44 PM] SinSong: CALL EM

[11:09:46 PM] SinSong: ME*

[11:09:47 PM] Kururu: Someone make a new group...?

[11:09:49 PM] Sen (Shizu): ...

[11:09:53 PM] Kururu: ...

[11:09:53 PM] SinSong: ...how?

[11:09:58 PM] Sen (Shizu): -shoots skype as it ruins wedding day-

[11:10:01 PM] Chi (Kanra): DDDDD

[11:10:03 PM] Chi (Kanra): -kills Skype-

[11:10:03 PM] Duckie: LOL

[11:10:07 PM] Kururu: Shizu our love was too much for skype~

[11:10:07 PM] Chi (Kanra): HANG UP, AKU D:

[11:10:07 PM] Kururu: XD

[11:10:09 PM] Chi (Kanra): HANG UUUUUUUUP

[11:10:12 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: I DID

[11:10:12 PM] Sen (Shizu): 3

[11:10:14 PM] Duckie: SOMEONE MAKE A NEW GROUP

[11:10:16 PM] SinSong: stop telling me i keep missing my conference calls

[11:10:16 PM] Kururu: 3

[11:10:19 PM] homogeneousmilk: ... ... ...

[11:10:24 PM] SinSong: GOD DAMMIT (**it told me i missed the cal**l)

[11:10:27 PM] SinSong: *GOES APESHIT*

[11:10:30 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: should i answer?

[11:10:31 PM] Chi (Kanra): DDDDDDD

[11:10:33 PM] Sen (Shizu): XFD

[11:10:36 PM] Chi (Kanra): -kicks Skype-

[11:10:37 PM] Chi (Kanra): -MURDERS IT-

[11:10:40 PM] SinSong: WHATEVER

[11:10:47 PM] homogeneousmilk: Tired.

[11:10:51 PM] SinSong: I MARRIED FATHERFUCKIN KURURU AND VIRGINAL SEN

[11:10:52 PM] Sen (Shizu): PICK UP

[11:10:53 PM] Sen (Shizu): EVERYONE

[11:10:57 PM] Chi (Kanra): LOL

[11:10:58 PM] Chi (Kanra): I CAN'T

[11:10:59 PM] Chi (Kanra): D:

[11:10:59 PM] SinSong: OUR JOBS ARE DONE

[11:11:00 PM] Chi (Kanra): WON"T LET

[11:11:00 PM] Chi (Kanra): ME

[11:11:01 PM] Chi (Kanra): D

[11:11:02 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: PICK UP HOOKERZ

[11:11:03 PM] JuJu (Ivy): cant

[11:11:09 PM] homogeneousmilk: nope.

[11:11:12 PM] Sen (Shizu): SINSONG OMG

[11:11:13 PM] homogeneousmilk: can't.

[11:11:18 PM] SinSong: SEN OMG WHAT

[11:11:23 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: someone

[11:11:26 PM] Akuma Ketsueki: make a new group

[11:11:27 PM] SinSong: AKUMA

[11:11:30 PM] SinSong: its not working

[11:11:35 PM] Sen (Shizu): [11:10 PM] SinSong: I MARRIED FATHERFUCKIN KURURU AND VIRGINAL SEN

[11:11:37 PM] SinSong: it's... dead

[11:11:46 PM] SinSong: move on Sen

[11:11:50 PM] SinSong: = =

[11:11:55 PM] Kururu: what.

[11:11:57 PM] SinSong: twas like, five minutes ago

[11:11:57 PM] Sen (Shizu): okay FUCK THIS GROUP LET'S MAKE A NEW ONE

[11:11:58 PM] Newtype: .com/watch?v=EqpK7jS53Oo (**the link to the recording of the vows**)

**And then Akuma made a new group, but it was midnight my time, so I decided to hurry up and edit this. Good times, good times... but we're all fucking insane. Especially me, with my mad pastor skills. =w=b AAAAAAAAAND as it is now one in the morning, im goin to bed. ****And sorry if I missed someone. I tried to tag everyone who typed or said something, but my head was fuzzy from laughing too much. Have a good life Sen and Kururu!**

**

* * *

**

**Kay so this was the wedding. We're all batshit insane. I needed to post this somewhere that didn't have a character cap (fucking Facebook) and that was here. Sorry for subjecting you all to my craziness.**


End file.
